


Sneeze

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Conversations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Late Night Conversations, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Sneezing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: James Potter keeps his friends awake.Oneshot/drabble
Kudos: 24





	Sneeze

The dorm was dark. For the most part silent, too. That made sense because it was the middle of the night. But, knowing the people who were currently supposed to be asleep, that wasn't going to stay that way.

"If humans one day just lost their ability to sneeze," James Potter said slowly, not even knowing if his friends were still awake--but hey, if they weren't, then they were going to be soon because of him. "How long do you think it will take humankind to realize?"

Silence. Maybe they really were asleep? 

But then--

"...would we even notice? like, i can’t remember the last time someone sneezed." Pete mumbled, sounding sleepy.

Sirius did not sound asleep however. "When was the last time I sneezed? Have we already lost our ability to sneeze?!"

"...shut the fuck up, it's 3 am."

This, of course, was Remus. Maybe it was time they took his advice. 


End file.
